


Watch Me Grow

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I was a little girl, I remember being on vacation, and seeing a girl behind the bushes.<br/>I turned away from the crystal water and looked at her.<br/>She waved, then put her finger to her lips and smiled.<br/>I waved back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me Grow

When I was a little girl, I remember being on vacation, and seeing a girl behind the bushes.  
I turned away from the crystal water and looked at her.  
She waved, then put her finger to her lips and smiled.  
I waved back.  
When I was a little girl, I remember seeing my parents car on the news.  
It was crushed from the side.  
I remember my grandma turning off the tv, and drinking that brown liquid again.  
When I was a little girl, I remember going to bed, and waking up to a sudden noise.  
I went downstairs and saw him, a silly man.  
He was wearing funny colored glasses.  
He looked down at me, and said two words.  
"Not yet."  
As I grew up, sometimes I would see a man watching me.  
He stopped wearing the glasses, but he always waved.  
As I grew up, I saw the man change.  
Every time I saw him he looked weaker.  
I went up to him one day, and I asked.  
"What's wrong silly man?"  
"It's almost time to change. I'll be different next time you see me."  
I wanted to ask what that meant, but he turned away.  
When he looked back over his shoulder, he looked sad.  
So I waved, and walked away to give him privacy.  
When I got older, I missed the silly man.  
I hadn't seen him in a while, and I thought he was gone.  
And then I heard a noise.  
A noise I hadn't heard for a very long time.  
A noise I last heard in my house that night, but recognized instantly.  
My silly man.  
When I got older, I saw a man cross across the street.  
He was wearing a silly bow, and silly suspenders.  
He smiled.  
My silly man was back; but he was, indeed, different.  
He waved at me.  
I waved back.  
When I got older, I got tired of waving at him.  
He always walked away.  
Not this time.  
As he walked away, I ran after him.  
When I caught up, he didn't look at me, but he smiled.  
"Who are you silly man?" I asked  
He looked at me.  
"It's time." He said quietly.  
"For what?" I asked.  
"To explain your first question. And more."  
When I was old enough, the silly man lead me to his box.  
It was small and blue, and big and bright.  
I smiled.  
So did he.  
When I was old enough, I asked him why it was time, exactly today.  
"You ran to me. You're ready to run."  
When I was old enough, he handed me a mirror.  
He pointed at the reflection.  
"Do you recognize her?" He asked.  
I did.  
When I was old enough, the silly man took me to the stars and back to earth.  
He landed on a beach, in the Caribbean.  
When I was a little girl, I remember being on vacation, and seeing a girl behind the bushes.  
And now I know.  
The girl was me.  
When I was a little girl, I found a watch in the sand.  
When I got old enough, the silly man told me to open it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be a one-shot ficlet, so I won't be doing more, I'm just swamped with other stories. But I hope you enjoyed. :)  
> I also debated making this a boy in the story, cause I feel like there aren't enough stories about boys being whisked away by the doctor, but I just stuck with my original.


End file.
